Ultimate Ken's Teen Titans
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After his father takes his Omnitrix away and destroys it, Kenneth Tennyson sneaks into the Plumbers Evidence Vault and steals Albedo's Ultimatrix. But when he puts it on, he's sent to a world that is in desperate need of a hero. Looks like it's time for Ultimate Ken to rise to the challenge.


_**New crossover idea! This one featuring Kenneth Tennyson before he became the dork known as Chrono Spanner! Please read and enjoy!**_

_***I don't own Ben 10 or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza." = Regular Speech

_'Azarath Metrion Zinthos!' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Titans, GO!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Ben 10,000 sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his graying hair. For the first time in a very long while he's feeling his age catch up to him. It's been a month since he took away his son's Omnitrix and secretly destroyed it, and his son is still giving him and his mother the silent treatment. He's tried everything to get him to talk to him. Threats, intimidation, surprise karate attacks (which surprisingly didn't work on the younger Tennyson, as he somehow always manages to just judo flip Ben onto his back in mid-air), even tried coaxing his son into joining him for a flight around Bellwood on hoverboards. Nothing he's tried has gotten so much as a peep out of his boy!

Even though she hides it well, his wife Kai is deeply hurt by her son's refusal to speak to them. Not to mention how he's always giving them the cold shoulder. Ben can't even remember the last time Kenneth's even given either of them a hug when he comes from from school. Or the last time he's gone to them for comfort when he's had a recurring nightmare.

The boy may try to hide it and act tough, but Ben and Kai know better. They can hear his screams of terror and his silent sobs at night. It's scary how he's bottling up his emotions so much. And it's not a good sign that he's having so many nightmares, even if they might be recurring nightmares.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Ben looked up and saw his wife looking at him with eyes full of sadness and concern for her son. True they fight a lot. In fact, they fight a lot more than married couples reasonably should. But if there's one thing they can agree on, it's that they both love their son very much. And it hurts them both to think about how he seems to have grown to hate them like he has.

"Kai, I… I don't know what to do anymore." Ben said feeling depressed. "Nothing I try is working! I just can't get Kenny to talk to either of us no matter how hard I try!"

"It isn't just us, Ben. Gwen called earlier this month and told me that she, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Grandma Verdona, and even Devlin have been getting the silent treatment from our son." she said as she took a seat next to her husband. "She said that he's at least courteous towards them, but he doesn't talk to them anymore. He usually just gives them handwritten notes."

"I didn't think anyone in this day and age even used paper anymore. Let alone knew how to make it." Ben commented offhandedly.

"Well, you learn something new every day. Anyway, the point is, this is a very serious issue! If Kenny doesn't cheer up soon, he could become a perpetual mope! I'm scared, Ben! This isn't like him at all!" exclaimed Kai.

The Navajo woman was close to tears at this point. Sitting here isn't the warrior who pulled the sword from the stone that the world has come to know and respect. This is a frantic mother who is worried for her only son and is in pain from him ignoring her for so long. Ben just pulled his wife into a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder as she started to cry silently.

"It's all my fault, Kai. I was so worried about Kenny getting hurt or killed and not being able to help him in time that I acted without thinking. I shouldn't have taken his Omnitrix away from him, and I shouldn't have destroyed it either." Ben said, his voice full of regret. "I know how much he hates being compared to the two of us by everyone, and now I'm pretty sure all his friends see him as now is 'the kid who couldn't amount to Ben 10,000.'. God, it sucks being a famous superhero! All it seems to be doing is making more problems for our family!"

Yet another thing she and her husband can agree on without question.

Really, neither of them blame that kid for revealing Ben's secret identity that day. They know he only thought that Ben would be happy to not have to hide so much anymore, but there's a reason heroes have secret identities. Hell, Harangue is still trying to find ways to make Ben and his family look like they're truly a menace to society. Them and every other extraterrestrial lifeform that now calls the Earth home.

They wouldn't be surprised if he's started targeting Kenneth just to get to… Ben…

Realizing what might be happening now, Ben and Kai separated from their embrace as Ben frantically searched for the TV remote. He quickly found it between the couch cushions and turned on the news. Sure enough, there was Will Harangue once again making one of his xenophobic bashing news reports.

"How the hell does he still have a job in the news?" Ben asked. "I thought he was fired and discredited years ago."

"Apparently he's working for a totally independent news station that's full of anti xenos. It was easy for him to land a job there." Kai answered.

"Damn it! Thought we'd have heard the last of him years ago!" griped Ben, his depression temporarily forgotten.

Paying attention to the news report, the two parents tuned out the dumbass known as Will Harangue and noticed something that they couldn't believe. Their son is fighting the new and improved Vengers team and holding his own! He's currently using a discarded pipe as a weapon and using several hand to hand fighting styles in order to fight them off, but they know he won't be able to hold his own forever. And it looks like they've got some new members in their group. All of whom Ben recognizes from his past.

Ben and Kai recognize Billy Billions, his Android servant, Mazuma, Captain Nemesis, and Kangaroo Commando, but now they've recruited the likes of Frightwig, Thumb Skull, Acid Breath, Swift of the Rooters (though she's surprisingly helping Ken to fight off the enemy instead of hurting him.), Rojo, Turbine, and former Incursean Emperor Milleous. And from the looks of it, they're starting to gain the upper hand.

The parents watched as Ken spun the pipe in his hands like a Bo-Staff to deflect the Kanga-Rangs that Kangaroo Commando threw at him before using the centrifugal force to bash Thumb Skull over the head and knock him out. Then he used it to pole vault over Emperor Milleous before he Chuck Norrised him in the back! (For those of you who don't know, the term "Chuck Norrised" is a term used when someone delivers a hard roundhouse kick to any part of their opponent's body.)

"Okay, clearly I was wrong about Kenny being unable to fight back if the Omnitrix timed out." Ben admitted.

"You and me both. He's laying the smackdown on those guys!" Kai added. "But what I want to know is, why is Swift helping him? I thought she'd try and kill him to get to you."

"That's a good question. One that'll have to wait until later." Ben said.

Their eyes widened drastically as they witnessed Ken literally being shot in the back by Captain Nemesis, their son shouting in pain as smoke wafted from the wound.

Wasting no time, Ben and Kai rushed to the balcony of their home as Ben used the Biomnitrix to transform into Jetray, while Kai strapped her trusted sword, Excalibur, across her back. The Navajo woman got on the Aerophibian's back as Ben flew off towards the downtown area. They both know that they have to get to Ken and stop those madmen known as the Vengers before it's too late.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Yeah, I know. Short prologue. But honestly, this was all I could think of when I was writing this chapter. I hope to make future chapters longer than this because, let's face it, the length of this chapter is not something to be proud of. Anyway, please leave a review for the chapter as those are the lifeblood of any story on this site. And as always, I'll see you in my next update! Buh-Bye now!**_


End file.
